Will You Miss Me?
by sesshyluver17
Summary: Kagome feels a betrayal like nothing she had felt before when her love had once again degraded her. She leaves to the saftey of the outside world... but will she make it back?
1. Chapter 1: Will You Miss Me?

**This one-shot is based off of two songs. I'll let you know what they are at the end of the fic. I love... Hope ya like it!**

**  
Will You Miss Me?**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried

Kagome glared at the man she loved. She had cried enough over him. Over his ways of not caring for her. His ways of just not seeing her.

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Going Under

She felt betrayed, like nothing she had felt before. She had always been there for him, and this is how he repays her? Calling her a weakling, worthless, a disgusting human? Did she really want this? No. She did not.

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once

She stepped back as he reached for her. He wanted to pull her close, to tell let her know he was sorry through actions. But that wasn't going to work this time. No! She would leave. Kagome was unaware of the tears falling down her face.

Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

Kagome's mind sent her whirling into the past. She saw the times that they had fought. Everytime it was her who said she was sorry. She submitted herself to him constantly, partly due to his youkai nature, but mostly because she loved him.

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

She felt as if she was going to be crushed by all the emotions she felt at once. Pain, Sorrow, Love, Happiness, Anger, Guilt... they all embedded them into her heart. Possibly staying there forever.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not

She didn't know if the few times he told her that he loved her were true or not. Was it all a figment of her imagination that her mind made up, all in hopes of him actually truefully loving her?

Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

She wanted to believe him, she really, honest to god, did. But she remembered all the times he had called her weak, insolent. All the times that she had cried because he basically ignored her. The time that he had actually cheated on her with another. Maybe she was foolish to forgive him. Maybe, she was foolish to having ever agreed to marry him.

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

She didn't hear him calling her name as tears fell down her face. She didn't feel him pull her close to him, trying to get to her through body language. She didn't think he would ever change, so she did the only thing that came to her mind. She pulled away, shaking her head as she stepped from his grasp, slowly making her way to the door to their shared condo.

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

She turned as he stepped towards her, fleeing out the door. She didn't hear him call to her as she entered her car. She didn't hear him yell that he loved her. Nor did she hear the screams of her daughter, Rin, and her son, Shippou as they called to her from their bedrooms. Her music blared as she started her ignition. She pulled out of her driveway, tears blurring her vision only slightly as the man she loved ran out of their home.

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

She didn't want to be hurt anymore, so she ignored his eyes, she ignored his calls, and fled towards the calming traffic of Tokyo, Japan.

Tears blurred her vision as all the horrible thoughts of her painfull marrigae came crashing down on her. She didn't realize that as she turned a...

There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.  
Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.

A semi's brakes suddenly gave out. He fishtailed his trailer in order to avoid the oncoming traffic. Kagome screamed as the trailer came towards her black Monte Carlo. She watched as the big black trailer smashed into her car.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.

Flashes of her kids playing in the yard came into her minds eye. Then her best friend Sango getting married, her own wedding, her father dieing. Everything, until the image of her husband running towards her car as she sped off finally settled in on her. Her last thought before the semi struck was...

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.  
Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.

'I should have stayed. I should have let him speak, but I did not, and now the darkenss will consume me.' She whispered his name on her lips as her car smashed into the one behind her, sending debris everywhere.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good

Sesshomaru dove into his car as the last part of his wife's vehicle disappeared from his enhanced sight. He drove around, desperatley looking for the woman that he loved. The woman that was always there for him. The woman he had taken for granted. He finally came to the cross traffic, and to his surprise police cars, ambulances', and fire trucks adorned the three lane roads.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
(Maybe I'm just blind)

He stepped out of his vehicle in order to continue his search on foot. That was, until he noticed his wife's black Monte Carlo, smashed between a Black Honda and the trailer of a semi. With out him realizing, tears settled into his eyes, he ran towards his beloved wife's car, praying to Kami that she was alive. People didn't get out of his way fast enough, so he leaped into the air, to land only a foot away from his ichigo's car. He bent to his knees as the fresh smell of blood attacked his sensitive nose. The fire fighters were discussing a way to remove the body.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as the realization hit him. He had lost the one and only person who had loved him for who he was. And it was all because he could not keep his mouth shut. He began to snarl at the many humans and lower youkai that were around his precious wife's car.

Everyone backed off as he stood protectivley over his mate's car. After seeing that they would do her no harm, his inner youkai tore the side of the car apart. His inner youkai scrambled to grab his mate, not believing that she was gone.

Sesshomaru began to whimper and nuzzle into her neck. Blood seeped into his mouth, but his body did not respond as it usually did. Instead his youkai began to lick his mate's face, cleaning the blood from her already messy and bruised face. His tail came to wrap around them, sheilding them from the rest of the world.

Everyone watched as the greatest taiyoukai ever known began to nuzzle his loves body. His inner youkai ignoring the stiffness of her body and the lack of response.

Sesshomaru licked all the wounds on his mates body, his more rational side grieving in the dark corner of his mind as his youkai still believed that his mate was coming back to him. After a few moments of no response the youkai began to shed tears, his whimpering became louder until it grew into a mighty howl of pain and guilt. At that moment, everyone in Tokyo, Japan knew that the great taiyoukai, Lord Sesshomaru, had lost his beloved mate, his soul mate. All youkai around mourned for the passing of Lady Kagome.

A/N... I didn't think I could finish this. I started crying in the middle of it when I realized how I would end it. I hate being emotional. But I wanted to try a sad story... and this is what came up. Anyways the songs are 'Going Under' by Evanescence and 'When I'm Gone' by 3 Doors Down, I may write another one-shot later, but I don't think it will be angst cuz I don't think I can handle any more sadness... lol.


	2. Chapter 2: Life

**Well I have decided to add the second chapter to WYMM. If the author who wishes to add a chaptercontacts me to let me know if they made one then I will most likley put both on here, but in differnt versions. You'll have to see if they make it or not. Until then here is mine.**

**Will You Miss Me?**

_Chapter 2_

:Last Time:

Sesshomaru licked all the wounds on his mates body, his more rational side grieving in the dark corner of his mind as his youkai still believed that his mate was coming back to him. After a few moments of no response the youkai began to shed tears, his whimpering became louder until it grew into a mighty howl of pain and guilt. At that moment, everyone in Tokyo, Japan knew that the great taiyoukai, Lord Sesshomaru, had lost his beloved mate, his soul mate. All youkai around mourned for the passing of Lady Kagome.

:Now:

After Sesshoumaru let out his blood curtling howl he pulle dhis mate closer to him, bringing in her scent to last on his mind. His inner youkai was still in control, and it was acting on impulse. Itwanted one more taste of it's mate, before she was gone forever.

He pulled his face back to use his hand to pull away her hair, revealing the mark he gave her when he fist made love to her. Sesshoumaru purred just a little in memoery before he plunged his needle sharp fangs into her neck. By accident he nicked his tongue on his fang, causing his blood to flow over her wound as he liced up her blood. After he took the last taste of his mate, Sesshoumaru pulled away from his mate, tears still flaling down his face.

He looked at her then, his youkai whimpering in sorrow and trying to reach her ont he other side, just so she could hear him say he was sorry. Suddenly he heard thunping. It was close, and very slow, but it was there. His blood red eyes widened and he settled his ear to her chest.

.:Thump:. silence... .:thump:. silence... .:thump:. It was her heart, she was trying to come back. His youkai pulled her close and he bagan to nuzzle her neck, trying to coax her to come back. He whimpered, growled, purred, whatever it took he did it. Finally, he was rewarded with a small, weak, "Sessh?" His head shot up and he looked into her clouded eyes. Clouded with pain.

He licked her jaw and bent his head in submission, asking her for frogiveness. However, before he could get the answer that would help him get through life, another youkai walked forward. "Sir, she is barley alive, we have to take her to-"

He snalred and bared his fangs at the intruder. He looked down at his mate as she clutched his shirt in pain. "It... it... hurts.." she whimpred. Sesshoumaru shot his gaze back to the wolf youkai. He noticed that the youkai had a stretcher beside him. His rational side was trying to regain control, trying to get his youkai to give her to the people that would help.

His youkai battled on however, but he settled when the other part of him offered to run her t the place that could help her. He gave one quick nod and was gone fromtheir sites, his mate clutched ot him tightly.

Kagoem held onto her mates neck as he ran dogded cars, buildings, and people wlaking in the streets. He finally got sick of the wait and leaped to the mass of rooftops. He jumped over spaces in between the roofs. Finally he landed in front of the emergancy room. He darted past the doors and skidded to a halt in front of a passing nurse. He grolwed to her in the inu tongue, but she didn't understand. She was human after all. Her gaze moved ot the woman in the youkai's arms. She reached for her but he backed away and snarled at her.

Kagome yelled out as claws dug inot her side, spreading one of the wounds. He roared angrily as another youkai walked ihn behind him, possibly a threat to his mate. He turned to find his brother panting behind him.

He started tlaking in the inu tonge to the male that he somehow knew. (.:inu talk:.)

.:Mate. Hurt. Help:. Sesshoumaru grolwed and whimpered.

.:Give to healer:. Inuyasha replied motioning to the human behind Sesshoumaru's back.

.:No! Not healer. Human:. Sesshoumaru grolwed.

To their sudden surprise, Kagome started to speak. .:Mate, need healer. Help. Please:. Their eyes widened as she clutched to him. To their sudden surprise her ears were slowly growing, and something black was coming out from behind her back. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, but his mate needed help, so he place dher on the stretcher, holding her hand as they wheeled her away.

He was pushed out as they pulled Kagome into the emergency room, an dhe snarle dand lashed at the walls. But they had put a youkai barrier up against the door. He finally gave up and listened to the few screams that he heard from his mate, untill it suddenly went quiet.

Sesshoumaru stretched his youki and senses trying to see if he could sense his mate. To hie relief she was just asleep. His rational side was slowly taken over, and it did fully when the doctor walked out. Sesshoumaru jumped up and ran to the doctor, pining him against the wall by his shoulders.

"My mate. How is she?" He growled out. Inuyasha came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Then another hand came to his other shoulder. He turned his head to meet the same golden gaze that was so much like his own. His father had come.

"Let the man go Sesshoumaru." InuTashio more stated than suggested. "He will tell you all that he can." Sesshoumaru looked form him and then tothe man before nodding and slowly lowering the man to the floor.

"Thank you." the docotor replied, not really fazed by the 'attack'. He was aftre all a youkai and understood the bond between mates. "Your mate has suffered a lot of blood loss, and as we speak she is regaining in by her own means, and by our help. Her cuts are healing fast, for a youkai. Luckly, the pup in her whom made it through the impact. By some miracle the steering wheel missed her abdomen on impact."

"Pup..." Sesshoumaru whispered. He couldn't believe it. He was an actual father. Yes, he had two children already, but they had been adopted since they chose to wait to have children of their own. Especially since Kagome had not wanted to sleep with him after he cheated on her and their arguments. "You mean... I'm a father?"

The doctor grinned. "I see that you did not know. Her miko powers must have been hiding the scent as they inspected it to see if it was apart of her. Apparently they did. Her youkai blood must have helpd her out. She's a rare dmeon that one. A demon miko hasn't been seen in five hundred years."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Youkai?" Inuyasha asked, his ears twitching.

"Yes, a demon miko. Did you not know?" The doctor asked, completely confused.

"My daughter is a human. How can she be a demon miko?" InuTashio asked, his nose sniffing the air around the doctor for any smell of deceit. There was none.

Sesshoumaru looked past them all and glaredat the doors that kept his mate and unborn pup from him. He growled angrily as they continued to ramble, and pushed past them, barging into his mates room.

His glare resided the moment his golden gaze caught his mates figure lying on the hospital bed. Kagome was indeed a miko demon with black calf length hair with blue streaks, a blue strip on each cheek, and a blue moon atop her fore-head. She had a a light gause on above her right eye. Her wrists and ankles each adorned a blue strip, (of what he could see) and her eyes were the same. Underneath her like a soft pillow was a long balck fluffy tail with a blue whisp here or there. Her figure was a little more enlightened. She was indeed beautiful, but he still would have loved her if she were human. It didn't matter to him that she was human, just that she was alive.

"Kagome..." he whispered, walking to her side and grabbing her hand as her own eyes followed his every move. "Kagome, I'm so glad that you're alright. I thought I might lose you." He blinked back tears that came to him unbiddend.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome said, as if she couldn't get enough of saying his name. "I'm a youkai now." She turned her head away from him and whispered, "Are you happy now?"

Sesshoumaru eye's widened as he tried to figure out why she would say such a thing. Then the memory of him calling her a weak, worthless human came flooding back to him. He winced everytime some vile word toward her humanity came out of his mouth. He never realized how much he hurt her by saying thos things, nor how much he actually said them.

"Kagome, I don't care if you're a youkai. I'm just glad that you're alive. I thought you were gone for good."He bent his head down and tightned his grip on her hand.

"But why did you turn me into a youkai if you loved me the way I was?" She turned her watery gaze to the top of his head. As if sensing the movement, Sesshoumaru's head shot up and his other hand came up to brush her bangs.

"I didn't do it to change you, Love." He said, his voice becoming a little stronger as she leaned into his hand when it rested at the side of her face. "It was an accident at first, but I'm glad that my blood mixed with you, or else you would be dead. But I don't know why you became a demon." He brought his hand down to her neck and carressed his mark.

She shivered lightly, but answered none-the-less. "I think my miko powers combined wiht your blood thinking that this was th ebest way to protect me. I wouldn't have been able to heal myself on my own."

"You didn't." He said, pulling his hand back and moving to sit beside her, avoiding the large bandage covering her stomach.

"What?" she ran her fingers through his hair as he bent closer to her.

"Your heart stopped for a moment. That's why my youkai bit you, he thoguht you were gone and he wanted just one last taste of you. And I for one want to taste those lips of yours." With that he bent down he lips claiming hers with tender pressure.

He soon couldn't handle it and pressed in closer to her. He wrapped his hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss. He used the other to rub against her back and then her ass. He covered her slightly as he licked and nibbled her bottom lip, asking, no pleading for entrance. She opened her mouth slowly, with a slight whimper.

With that he pushed his tongue into her mouth, battling with hers. After a few seconds of this she let him win with a small moan, and he explored her mouth, running his soft, wet, appendage against her fangs. Her tongue occasionly came up to meet his and he groaned into her mouth.

Suddenly she stopped and started blushing ten shades of red. He growled, a little annoyed that she had stopped. he went to capture her mouth again when he stopped at the sound of a clearing throat. He sighed only loud enough for Kagome to hear, and placed his fore-head against hers. "What is it, father?" he asked, not taking is eyes from the beauty underneath him.

"I came to see if Kagome was awake, but I see that she is just fine." Kagoem blushed even harder, her tail twitching in embarrassment as it was trapped underneath Sesshoumaru's. "Hope you're feeling well, my dear. Be careful son." With that he let out a bark of laughter and left the room.

(A/N.. HA HA! BARK! LAUGH BARK! HA HA! sorry I found that rather funny)

Sesshoumaru grunted as he heard his father close the door, and the unmistakeble sound of the lock clikcing shut. Apparently his father had turned the little thing before he closed the door. Either that or he used his claw. Most likely the latter.

Kagome's blush soon resisided when Sesshoumaru ground his hips into hers. "Sessh, we can't not here. We're in a hospital."

"Then let them here you. Let them know that Sesshoumaru Takomi (my last name for them) can make his mate scream his name with every thrust." He claimed her lips in another heated kiss, and they joined, loving each other, in every way possible.

:End: 3

HEY! I'm finished! YAY! And I almost did a lemon...I wanted to I really did, but I don't think it would ahve fit to well in the story. So I just did a lime.

It's over all! So hope ya enjoyed! And review!


End file.
